Hunter's ambition
by hailstone123
Summary: Hunter is a Lucario who's world was turned upside down when a group of people calling themselves 'Team Diablo' come after him. Jessica, his trainer, sends him to another world in order to protect him. Finding himself in a world different than his, he seeks help from two siblings who are familiar with the world of Pokemon. Rated M for blood, language, and possible sexual content.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I go by hailstone123 here. This is** **the first story I'm writing in a long time. I've written other stories, but they were... failures per say. After the last story I tried to write, I just gave up and did my own thing. Then after some time, I met a friend. He's a writer on this site too and he's the one who inspired me to write again.** **So, huge thanks to JibanyanAssassin. He's the one who's helping me with this story. If you haven't already, go check him out. He's got very interesting stories and he puts a lot of love into them. Anyway, without futher ado, lets get into the story here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is rightfully owned by Nintendo and GameFreak.**

(The Hoenn Region)

"All aboard everyone! Anyone going to the Alola region needs to come aboard!"

We all got on the ship after hearing one of the crew members say that. After handing them her ticket, Jessica asked me to help her carry bags to our room. When we got there, I set the bags down by the bed and walked over to her.

Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hunter and I'm a Lucario. Jessica is my trainer. We met back sometime in May, 20 years ago. She found me as a Riolu, injured and unconscious. She took me back to where she lived and nursed me back to health. Next thing I knew, I was her Pokémon. I eventually evolved into a Lucario around 5 years later and I've been her best Pokémon until she retired 5 years ago. For some reason, I'm able to speak English like every other human.

We're currently on the S.S. Tidal, on our way to the Alola region to take a vacation. I'm the one who suggested it because I've noticed she's been really tense and stressed out lately. I asked her why a few times, but she never would tell me. It took some doing, but I eventually managed to convince her to take a break from everything. She's… like a mother to me, so I care about her a lot.

Anyway, as I walked up to her after I set her bags down, Jessica looked at me and said.

"Alright. That should be all of them. Thank you Hunter."

I nodded and kept looking at her, seeing how she still looked stressed. I put a paw on her shoulder and said.

"Jessica."

She looked at me again, slight sweat on her forehead.

"What?" She looked at me.

"Relax. Okay? Whatever is stressing you out, isn't going to bother you here, as long as you don't think about it." I said.

She sighed and closed her eyes, looking away.

"I can't help it… Okay? It's… I don't know… I guess I'm paranoid."

"About what?" I asked.

Sighing again, she looked at me and said.

"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone else this. Ever."

Looking around, I slowly nodded, confused about what she was getting at. I looked back at her.

"So what's been making you paranoid? Why do I have to keep it a secret?"

She sighed and looked at me.

"Listen. There's a group of people who call themselves 'Team Diablo'. They are vicious in what they do."

"Another one of these 'teams'? That's what making you paranoid?"

"Will you let me finish?" She looked at me, annoyed.

I rubbed the back of my head, looking to the side.

"Sorry…" I told her.

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, they are vicious in what they do. Not many people now about them, however. Only me and my father know, along with very few people in his company. Team Diablo does all of its operations in secret. If they ever do show themselves in public, they make sure to leave nothing behind. No witnesses, no evidence, no nothing. They strike fast and hard."

She looked down.

"If anyone tries to get in their way, they… get killed. They'll use anything to get that job done too. Guns, knives, explosives… Even Pokémon."

Eyes widening in shock, I took a step back. I struggled to find the right words to say here. A team who will do anything to get the job done. They'll even kill… I couldn't really believe what I was hearing.

"There's more to it Hunter. My father was keeping a close eye on them. The last time I heard from him was a month, but what he said is why I'm so paranoid. Hunter… They're after you."

I looked at her.

"What?" I spoke.

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"They know about your ability to speak English. They are planning on taking you and experimenting on you. I… can't let that happen…" I then saw tears falling down her face.

Walking up to her, I reached up and licked her tears away, making her smile a little.

I looked her in the eyes and spoke calmly.

"Jessica… Don't worry so much, okay? Why do you think we're on vacation?" I gave her a hug. "Besides, it's not going to be easy for them to find one Pokémon. I look exactly the same as other Lucario. They can't tell the difference. So please, let's try to relax. Okay?"

She looked away and closed her eyes, as if pondering on something. After a few seconds, she looked back at me and nodded. She then led me to the main deck, where a lot of people were lying on chairs. Others were playing games and socializing. I saw some children and Pokémon run around on the deck. I even saw some people in the pool.

Next thing I knew, I was playing a game with a Pikachu and a Pichu. I glanced over to my left and saw Jessica smiling at me. I smiled back and went back to playing. Then… All of a sudden, an explosion rang out. Five people, all dressed in black and red clothing, appeared in the middle of the deck. One of them walked forward, holding what appeared to be a knife. He spoke in a loud tone.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Sorry for the… rude entrance, but it's how we go about it. Listen up. We're here for a specific Pokémon, a Lucario. He should be on this very ship with a 30 year old woman. Anyone of you seen him?"

Whispers and murmurs can be heard in the crowd of people. I was suddenly dragged by someone who his us behind a wall. The person covered my mouth. I panicked and looked up, only to see it was just Jessica. She put a finger over her own mouth, signaling me to stay quiet. I nodded. She whispered into my ear.

"Hunter. We need to go. That's Team Diablo." I nodded again and she let go of my mouth. We quickly snuck away from the main deck, going into a supply closet. Jessica slightly sighed in relief. She looked to her right.

"Damn…. I was afraid this would happen."

I looked at her, confused a little. "That's Team Diablo? They don't look all that intimidating…" She looked at me, frowning a little.

"That's them. They don't have to be intimidating. Their actions speak for themselves. Hunter…" She then closed her eyes, this time now filled with sadness.

I kept looking at her, concern visible on my face. She spoke again.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but… I have no choice…" Now confused again, I questioned her on what she was talking about. All she told me was, "Lets go to the top of the ship. I'll explain there." Nodding, I went to the door of the closet and slowly opened it, only to stop dead in my tracks. Bodies… All mangled up and covered in blood, cover the main deck. I couldn't move… I was too shocked and disturbed. Jessica had to carry me to the top of the ship. Once we were up there, I spoke. "What… did I just see…?" She looked at me, frowning again. "That's what they do. It hasn't been that bad though… Usually only people got shot or stabbed."

She then pulled out a small device and threw it on the ground, causing it to explode. What I saw next made my eyes grow wide. It was a pod of some sort. All white in color.

"Hunter. There's only one thing I can do now. You… Have to go."

"What!?" I walked up to her. "What are you talking about?" Jessica closed her eyes, tears falling down.

"My… My father has been working on this pod for five years. It can travel between worlds. Hunter. The only thing left to do is send you away to another world, so they'll never get you. I wish it never came to this…"

"W-what about you? Can't you come with?" I looked at her.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Growing extremely worried, my tone of voice rose. "Jessica. They'll kill you!" She fell silent. "Listen to me. I'm NOT leaving you here!" Suddenly she hugged me. She kept hugging me for 5 minutes before picking me up and putting me into the pod, closing the hatch. "Hunter… I'll never forget our time together… Goodbye…" I pounded on the hatch as I saw her push a few buttons, then pushing a big blue button. The pod then started to shake. It shook for a few minutes before flying upwards into the sky. Suddenly those Team Diablo members found her and knocked her to the ground. I practically screamed her name as I pounded harder on the hatch. Suddenly a beam of energy fired from the pod and into the sky, causing a portal to open.

Still pounding on the hatch, the pod took me towards the portal. A bright light surrounded the pod as I went through the portal. I kept screaming her name, wanting so badly to escape the pod and go back down there. But I knew… That I couldn't. I could only sit in the pod as it took me to wherever it as gonna take me. Feeling tired and exhausted, I closed my eyes and fell asleep, tears falling down my face…


End file.
